


Меня зовут Эрика

by Peppegina19



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: And a character who doesn't even get a speaking role, Backstory, Gen, The characters who die are Erika's parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: До того как она встретила принцессу Каттанланда, до того как обнаружила свое потрясающее сходство с ней, Эрика жила судьба бедной крестьянки и находила в ней поводы для радости... до того как потеряла свою семью.





	Меня зовут Эрика

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name Is Erika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531014) by [Saeryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeryen/pseuds/Saeryen). 



Меня зовут Эрика.

Я родилась на вершине горы Каттен, в царстве, известном как Каттенланд. Мои родители назвали меня в честь моего отца Эрика.

Я, разумеется, понятия не имела о том, что принцесса Каттенланда Анна-Луиза родилась в тот же самый момент, что и я. Позже мама рассказывала мне о грандиозном праздновании, устроенном в день моего рождения. Пусть они с отцом знали, что это был праздник в честь принцессы, но они очень хотели, чтобы я чувствовала себя особенной. С тех самых пор я была уверена, что кое-что всё-таки значу, раз родилась в один день с принцессой.

Моя мать, Элисон, была самым замечательным человеком в царстве. Она напоминала крестную-фею из сказки — всегда такая добрая, и это вопреки нашей бедности. Она пела мне свою любимую песню каждый вечер перед сном.

У меня никогда не было братьев и сестер. Мать всегда говорила мне, что я её сокровище, и что она не чувствует, что может разделить эту любовь с другим ребёнком.

Пусть мы были бедны, но мое детство в целом можно назвать замечательным. Днём я гуляла по улицам Каттенланда, и больше всего меня привлекали цветы. Иногда мне удавалось увидеть то, что заставляло мое сердце биться чаще: синюю розу Каттена. Когда я в возрасте шести лет впервые увидела одну такую, то была поражена тем, что розы могут быть какого-то ещё цвета кроме розового. Родители рассказали, что синие розы растут только в Каттенланде, или, по крайней мере, пока были найдены только здесь. Голубая роза Каттена мгновенно стала моим любимым цветком. Она пахла слаще, чем обычная роза, да ещё и была моего любимого синего цвета...

Еще мне нравилось петь. Это была страсть моей матери. Родители говорили, что у меня прекрасный музыкальный голос. Раньше я носилась по улицам и пела, от веселья, как всякая маленькая девочка. Люди улыбались мне. Местный пекарь вскоре узнал моё имя и сказал , что мои песни скрашивали каждый его день.

Моей самой любимой песне научила меня мама. Песня называлась "Записанное в твоём сердце", и я по сей день пою её с любовью. Я знаю её столько же времени, сколько помню себя. Мать пела мне её, вероятно, с самого моего рождения. Я никогда не спрашивала её об этой песне, о чём теперь жалею.

Между мной и кошками всегда было взаимопонимание. Раньше по Каттенланду бродило много бездомных животных (сейчас их гораздо меньше, ведь принцесса Анна-Луиза прикладывает много усилий, чтобы все они попали в хорошие дома). Почему-то котята никогда меня не боялись. Взрослые кошки иногда убегали или даже сердито шипели , но котята всегда подпускали меня к себе. Я всё время спрашивала родителей, можно ли оставить хотя бы одного из них, но мы были слишком бедны, чтобы содержать питомца.

Все изменилось, когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать.

Как-то раз я проснулась, не ожидая ничего необычного, но родители выглядели встревоженными. Я поняла, что случилось что-то серьёзное.

Мать рассказала, что король Каттенланда заболел. И, что ещё хуже, несколько дворян тоже . Никто не знал, что это была за болезнь.

Мы все молились, чтобы королю стало лучше. Он был очень хорошим и справедливым .

Я вообще не ожидала, что моя жизнь окажется затронута, пока чума не перешла и на простолюдинов.

Родители запретили мне выходить из дома, и это угнетало. Да, я знала, что это для моей же безопасности, ведь люди начали умирать от неизвестной очень заразной болезни, и всё равно я плакала и молилась каждый день о том, чтобы эпидемия закончилась.

Затем король скончался.

Даже погода была хмурой в то утро, когда мы услышали эту новость. Над горой Каттен и её окрестностями ходили серые облака. Говорят, дворец был закрыт, не открывали даже окон. Мы также слышали, что только один человек не казался пострадавшим от эпидемии: Преминджер, королевский советник. Это показалось мне немного подозрительным.

Позже в тот же день я заметила, что мать шагает медленнее.

На следующий день и она, и мой отец слегли. Мне было страшно. Ведь никто из заразивших так и не выздоровел. Мать всё ещё пела мне из своей постели, и обещала, что если случится худшее, со мной всё будет в порядке. Родители-де с кем-то договарились.

Примерно через два месяца, спустя неделю после моего пятнадцатилетия, они оба умерли. Сначала отец, затем мать — я была с ней до последнего.

Это был ужасный день. Я плакала так долго, что было удивительно, что у меня хватило слез. Я осталась совсем одна. Почему, о, почему, о, почему?!

Некоторое время спустя — или, может быть, почти нисколько времени — кто-то постучал в дверь нашего дома.

Это была мадам Карп, местная портниха. Она утверждала, что теперь она — мой законный опекун.

Я пошла с ней только потому, что мне некуда было идти.

Оказалось, что я выжила лишь потому, что мои родители одолжили у неё много денег. Мне предстояло долго работать на мадам Карп, чтобы расплатиться с долгами.

Я не хотела работать, особенно сейчас. Но мадам Карп была неумолима. К счастью, родители научили меня шить — возможно, именно для того чтобы отработать долг.

Я должна была работать каждый день. Меня тошнило от этого, но я унаследовала от родителей чувство чести, а они пообещали вернуть ей долг. Так как теперь всё зависело от меня, я не смела нарушить их слово. Я чувствовала, что их души будут плакать от стыда, если я это сделаю. Я шила и пела, и знала, что как только мой долг будет выплачен, я смогу уйти, чтобы следовать своей мечте.

Все было не так уж плохо. У меня появился подруга — швея Берти, — и как-то раз, блуждая по улицам, я нашла странного маленького котёнка. Он был белый с коричневыми пятнами, лаял и тяжело дышал. Он гонялся за собственным хвостом, и ему это нравилось. Я взяла котёнка к себе и назвала его Вулфи. К счастью, мадам Карп не возражала, хотя я сомневалась, что её это полностью устраивало.

Это история моей жизни до того момента, когда я встретила принцессу и обнаружила, что мы с ней похожи как две капли воды.


End file.
